Vincent
Vincent is an antagonist in Over the Hedge. He is RJ's arch-nemesis and former best friend. In the film, Vincent orders RJ to retrieve his wagon of food after it is destroyed by a truck and gives him a week to recollect it and threatens to kill RJ if he doesn't. When the deadline arrives and RJ returns with the food, Vincent is proud of him until RJ suddenly decides to help his friends and take the food away from Vincent, who is all-the-more-determined to kill RJ (and his friends as well) for betraying him. In the end, Vincent is defeated by RJ and his friends when he falls into Gladys' yard after trying to finish RJ off, gets stung by the Depelter Turbo alongside Gladys and Dwayne (thus causing him to lose his fur), and is sent to the Rocky Mountains by Animal Control shortly afterwards. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Over the Hedge At the beginning of the film, Vincent is RJ's only best friend and would occasionally hang out with him in the forest. One night, RJ is on the hunt for food, but he is unable to reach snacks in the vending machine. He soon notices Vincent's cave from afar and quietly sneaks into his cave. RJ proceeds to attempt to steal all of his food, which are based upon commercials. He nearly succeeds, only to accidentally wakes Vincent up. Noticing RJ, Vincent asks the raccoon what he is doing in his cave. RJ nonchalantly and slowly tries to make an escape, but accidentally drops the wagon of food onto the street, scaring both RJ and Vincent. The wagon ends up stopping in the middle of the road and the two friends laugh at how they thought it was going to get ruined. Right on cue, a truck zooms by and crushes the wagon of food. Angered, Vincent pursues RJ in an attempt to kill him for what he did, and before he can get away, Vincent jumps in front of RJ, grabs him by the head, and prepares to eat him. When RJ begs Vincent not to eat him, the bear decides to let RJ slide and tells him that when he wakes up from hibernation in a week, his stuff had better be back where it was before or else he will hunt down and kill RJ. Grateful of this, RJ accepts this and Vincent lets the raccoon go and goes back to his cave to sleep during the winter. One night, RJ makes his own bed in a tree, using a newspaper as his blanket. As he is snoring away, Vincent's paw suddenly swipes him out of his tree and the black bear tells him that time is now up and then opens his jaws to swallow RJ whole. However, RJ wakes up and realizes it was all a bad dream. Soon, he looks up to the sky and sees the stars form Vincent, who tells RJ that he will see him in the morning. He then takes the moon, eats it, and disappears. For the rest of the film, Vincent is not seen again until near the climax, where RJ brings the wagon of restored food back to the black bear, who is impressed and tells RJ that if he keeps up the good work, one day, he'll be just like him. However, RJ has a change of heart and rightfully decides to help his friends out with the food instead of giving it all away to Vincent. Soon, an enraged and betrayed Vincent gives chase and makes one final attempt to kill RJ and his friends as well. After knocking Dwayne out, Vincent pursues RJ on the van and it is driven into big helium balloons. After one of the porcupines stick their quills into Vincent's nose and cause him pain, he is dragged off and up into the air by the balloons and angrily shouts out RJ's name, swearing vengeance. Later, after the animals flee into the hedge, Hammy spots Vincent floating onto the ground with a clown balloon (which he then pops with a thorn, which was in his nose), and tries to kill the animals, with Gladys and Dwayne on the other side and Vincent on the other. While trying to shock the wilds with a cattle prod, Dwayne accidentally shocks Vincent, who then whacks the exterminator in the face. Angered, Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne keep trying to kill the animals inside the hedge. Luckily, RJ and Verne come up with a plan and RJ puts Verne's shell on and uses himself as bait to lure Vincent into Gladys' yard by teasing and infuriating him with a Spuddies, telling him that he was right and that "enough just isn't enough." Meanwhile, Ozzie has Hammy drink some energy drink, which makes the whole universe freeze for a long period of time. Once everything freezes, Hammy immediately goes in Gladys' backyard past the frozen Gladys and Dwayne and activates the new extermination system, the Depelter Turbo and sets it to sting any bears that trespass. ' backyard]] Afterwards, as everything starts to go back to normal speed, Verne pulls RJ out of Vincent's mouth and RJ waves to a shocked Vincent as he slowly dives into Gladys and Dwayne, knocking them down and making the three of them hit the lasers in Gladys' yard. Slightly dazed from the impact, Vincent gets up and notices the Depelter Turbo coming on-line and is confused as to what it is. As Dwayne prepares to get stung and tells Vincent and Gladys about what is about to happen to them and to prepare for it, RJ and the animals get ready to watch as the machine stings the villains severely, hurting them, and causes its missiles to break the satellite dish in Outer Space. When the stinging finally stops, Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne are now trapped in a large cage, all moaning in pain from the stunned attack of the Depelter Turbo. Vincent has now lost all his fur after being hit by the machine. Afterwards, Vincent is taken away by Animal Control with a mask on him and is sent back to the Rocky Mountains. It is most likely that he had sworn revenge on RJ ever since. In Over the Hedge: The Video Game In the video game, after Vincent is caught by the Depelter Turbo, he doesn't get taken away by Animal Control, but is still left without his fur. Later, RJ plans to go to his cave to steal his satellite dish and brings the whole gang with him. He is pretty sure that Vincent is not there; however, as he goes to steal the satellite dish, Vincent appears from behind his food stack with a brainwash-helmet and tries to eat the "annoying raccoon". After a fierce battle, RJ and the gang are able to knock off Vincent's helmet. Vincent regains consciousness and wonders what RJ is doing there. Verne convinces Vincent to help them on their missions so he can take revenge on Dwayne (who was recently fired by Gladys after he had failed to kill the animals) and redeem himself. Afterwards, Vincent is seen in the Outdoor Woods watching movies with the porcupines. Later, when the animals return to the woods with Gladys' PDA, Vincent is holding off the brainwashed animals while the animals fight some of them off. At the end of the video game, Vincent is enjoying the victory party with everyone else. Personality Vincent is diabolical, grumpy, cruel, nasty, greedy, heartless, short-tempered, and extremely selfish. His ruthless behavior intimidates RJ and later, the other animals. Vincent told RJ that he'll end up just like him; but at the last moment, RJ decided to save his friends, making himself a better person. Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * In the film, Vincent was taken away by animal control and remained the animals' enemy. However, in the video game adaption of the film, Vincent stayed in the outdoor woods and redeemed himself. * Vincent made a cameo appearance in Bee Movie when he was in the courtroom. * After Over the Hedge was released, DreamWorks released another film titled Open Season, in which Boog, the film's main protagonist, was modeled after Vincent. Gallery OTH Vincent.png OTHVincentGladysandDwayne.png|Vincent with Gladys and Dwayne in Gladys' backyard Over the hedge vincent cg model.png|CG model of Vincent Design vincent.jpg|Concept art of Vincent Vincent-and-rj-concept-art.jpg|Another concept art of Vincent and RJ Vincent-rj-verne-concept-art.jpg|Another concept art of Vincent holding RJ up and Verne yelling up at him Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Major Characters